


All the Trappings of Desire

by Shiny_n_new



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Collars, M/M, dub-con, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_n_new/pseuds/Shiny_n_new
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Orange Lantern ring makes Lex blindingly greedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Trappings of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Quick explanation of what's going on: During the Blackest Night event, the Black Lanterns (zombies!) invaded Earth, bringing back lots and lots of dead people as zombies. People who'd died previously (Superman, Wonder Woman, Superboy) were also temporarily turned into Black Lanterns. Several people throughout the DC-verse are also given power rings fueled by a certain emotion (similar to the Green Lanterns and willpower) and deputized to help fight the Black Lanterns. One of these people was Lex, who was given an [orange ring](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orange_Lantern_Corps#Orange), the ring of avarice and greed. Or as the ring put it: "[Lex Luthor of Earth](http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091231130124/greenlantern/images/b/b0/OLPowerRingRecruits.jpg). You want it all." [Here ](http://scans-daily.dreamwidth.org/1599324.html?#cutid1)he is in action against Zombie!Superman

Lex’s hands were all over him, caressing and clawing and bending Clark to his will, whether Clark wanted it or not. Clark had stopped struggling minutes (hours?) ago, too weak from the battle to fight back. He was slumped in his restraints, which were absurdly, terribly strong considering they were made of nothing but light and willpower. The world around him had gone orange, bright and blinding, keeping him still for Lex.

Clark couldn’t remember much of the Black Lanterns’ attack, not after he’d become a Black Lantern himself. It was all a haze of hunger, his mind overwhelmed with the craving for hearts and flesh. He can remember Lex, though, blazing bright orange, the ring around his finger giving proof of just how much the other man _wanted_. Clark remembered when he’d been told about the Orange Lantern, the greediest being in all the galaxy. He can remember joking that he was surprised it wasn’t Lex.

The irony was not lost on him.

But the Lantern Corps had gotten the ring off, restoring Clark to normal. He’d slumped to the battlefield, ready to sleep for a week, the black ring having siphoned off massive amounts of his energy. Then Lex had been there, glowing bright as the sun and with even more power. Clark had barely had time to blink before he’d found himself encased in orange light, being carried off the battlefield.

He wasn’t sure where they were now, since all he could see was the bright haze of Lex’s power. It was especially concentrated around his wrists and ankles, holding him in place while Lex’s fingers skittered across his body. Clark could feel a band of orange light glowing at his neck as well, and he knew it was a collar; Lex always had an appreciation for the classics. He bit his lip and tried not to thrust up into Lex’s hands, which were currently doing very interesting things to his lower back.

Lex was naked apart from the Orange Lantern ring, his armor having fallen away the moment he leaned in to kiss Clark. Clark was equally bared, the orange light having shredded his uniform like it was paper. It was impossible to hide his reaction to what Lex was doing, no matter how much Clark wished he could. Stretched out like this, helpless and powerless and able to see nothing but Lex, he felt _strange_ , like the blood under his skin was too hot. Everything was too hot, especially Lex, who was warm in a way that humans just weren’t.

“Lex-” Clark started to say, only to break off in a moan when Lex bit a particularly interesting spot on his collarbone. Lex hadn’t spoken to him once. He’d kidnapped Clark, stripped him, and was pressed against him skin to skin, but he hadn’t said a word. The only feedback Clark got that didn’t involve teeth and hands came from the collar, which would tighten _hard_ whenever Lex felt like he was talking too much, cutting off his air. It never lasted long enough for him to pass out, but Clark struggled whenever it happened anyway, twisting against the restraints that held him wide and open.

 “Lex, you can’t-” 

There went the collar, tightening around Clark’s throat in a quick movement, like a hand clenching. Clark bucked, tossing his head and straining against his bonds. Black spots appeared in front of his eyes, his lungs straining for air for what felt like several minutes before the collar loosened and allowed him to gasp. He slumped in his restraints. Clark’s erection was as unfazed by this round of strangulation as it had been through all the others. 

Lex’s hand slipped down and grabbed Clark’s ass, proprietary and fearless. Clark jerked, alarmed, and remembered that he’d been saying something important.

“Lex, you have to-”

“Shut up,” Lex growled. The sound of his voice made Clark jerk again. Maybe Lex had gotten tired of strangling him? That seemed unlikely, but who knew what effects that ring was having on Lex’s mind.

“Lex, what the hell are you doing?” Clark demanded. If Lex was talking, it meant Lex could be reasoned with. Although based on the way Lex was rubbing against Clark’s thigh, reason might be a little hard to come by. 

“You’re _mine_ ,” Lex said, his voice rough. He glared up at Clark, and Clark noticed for the first time that his eyes had a distinctly yellowish tint to them, almost catlike. Well, that wasn’t a good sign.

“Lex, I think maybe you should take off that ring, and then we can-” Being strangled never really lost its alarming edge, Clark was discovering, and yet he was still turned on. That was definitely new.

“No!” Lex snapped, biting down on Clark’s shoulder. It hurt, it actually hurt, which didn’t make any sense. Clark was increasingly sure that the ring was changing Lex physically and mentally, and neither boded well for him. “The ring is mine, and this world is mine, and you’re mine. I’m not giving any of it up.”

The collar eased off and Clark took several deep breaths, trying to ignore the way his cock had gotten just a little bit harder. He wasn’t sure if it was the strangling or Lex’s words, and he didn’t really care to find out, because neither one was something he wanted to face in the light of day.

“Okay,” Clark said, trying for some measure of calm. “Okay, fine, but you aren’t thinking straight and-”

This time, Clark was cut off by Lex smashing their mouths together, stealing the words from Clark’s throat. The kiss was hard and intense and completely possessive, and Clark found himself responding against his will, arching up into Lex and gasping. 

“You’re mine, Clark,” Lex repeated, and Clark would have backed away if he could because Lex _never_ called him ‘Clark’ anymore. “You’re mine. You have been since the first day we ever met. I let you forget it. I won’t make that mistake again.” Lex kissed him again, the hand without the ring cupping the back of his head.

Clark wanted to respond, something sarcastic about how if he’d known his entire fate had been decided that day on the bridge, he’d have just gotten a collar and been done with it. But the thought actually made him hiss and bite down on Lex’s lip, and it wasn’t exactly because he was trying to get Lex off of him. Clark didn’t know what was wrong with him. He hoped to God it had something to do with the Orange Lantern ring, because if this reaction to Lex was something that had been lurking inside him the whole time, just aching for an opportunity…it wasn’t an idea that appealed to him.  Or maybe it appealed too much, and that was the problem.

It was hard to focus on it for too long, though, hard to focus on anything besides Lex’s hands on his skin and his lips pressed against Clark’s, bruising and hot. Clark felt his hips moving completely without his permission, pressing up against Lex like a plea. Lex slid a hand down Clark’s side, tracing the lines of his muscles until he had a grip on Clark’s cock that was so _tightgoodhard_ that it tore a moan from his lips no matter how Clark tried to stop it. 

He felt ashamed, he felt angry, he felt dangerously out of control, and yet Clark couldn’t quite make himself say the word ‘stop’. Not that it would matter, since Lex certainly wouldn’t have listened, but it would have made Clark feel a little less like he was a dog in heat, too desperate and needy to do anything but beg without words for more.

There were fingers at his lips, pushing, and Clark opened his mouth without thinking. Lex pushed his advantage, sliding all three fingers into Clark’s mouth hard, making him gag. The Orange Lantern ring was pressed right up against his skin, feeling unnaturally warm, and Clark wondered if he might be able to get the damn thing off with his lips. He had the vague, half-formed thought that it was on the same finger Lex used to wear the Kryptonite ring, way back when.

“Suck,” Lex ordered, and Clark found himself doing so without thinking. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what this was a prelude to, but he did it anyway, relishing having something to wrap his mouth around. _Please, please let this be because of the ring_ , he thought, tongue lapping along the edge of Lex’s middle finger. The time when he could have wanted Lex without guilt was long gone, as lost to him as Smallville. When he thought of Lex now, it was all a haze of guilt and anger, and memories of Lex standing over him, Kryptonite in hand and murder in his eyes.

Lex was his enemy now, and Lex wouldn’t stop what he had planned even if Clark was sobbing for mercy. The fact that Clark wasn’t at the moment didn’t make things all right, and Clark closed his eyes, feeling shame burn through him just as bright and hot as arousal. He wanted to bite Lex’s fingers. He wanted to plead for Lex to let him go. He wanted Lex to fuck him. None of it could be made to fit together. 

The fingers withdrew and Clark tensed up, because he knew what was coming next. Lex didn’t disappoint, sliding a spit-slicked finger into him, and with his eyes closed Clark was all the more aware of it, every inch making him tremble.

“Stop fighting,” Lex ordered, and Clark opened his eyes to find Lex watching his face with interest. Lex’s expression, which was so clearly possession and smugness and _want_ , made Clark feel even less steady. It didn’t help that the restraints on his arms and legs forced his limbs apart even wider at that moment, leaving him more helplessly spread-eagled than ever. “Stop fighting, because you can’t stop this.”

“I don’t want this,” Clark said, his voice breaking as Lex slid another finger inside of him, when he was barely adjusted to the first. It was too full and too rough and God, he was so hard that it hurt.

“I don’t care,” Lex said, his smile very sharp and not at all nice. He slid the third finger in, relentless, smiling a little wider at the noise Clark made. “What you want doesn’t matter at all, because I want you and you’re mine. You don’t get a choice.”

“You bastard,” Clark growled, and he was starting to pant, trying with every ounce of control not to move against the fingers inside him, stretching him. He felt too vulnerable already, spread out and pinned like some butterfly in a display, and Lex’s fingers moving inside of him were unraveling the already fraying threads of his control in record time. He wasn’t going to beg, he _wasn’t_ , because he didn’t even want this, and-

“Stop thinking,” Lex ordered, biting Clark’s lips and smirking at the unmistakable moan as he withdrew his fingers. 

“Don’t do this, Lex,” Clark said, and as shaky as he was, it sounded too much like begging for his own comfort. Lex slid his hands to Clark’s hips, and suddenly the constructs on Clark’s ankles moved, forcing his legs up until they curved around Lex’s waist. The forced intimacy of the position made Clark’s anger burn all the more brightly, and he hissed at Lex, “I hate you. God, I hate you so much.”

“I know,” Lex answered, and that was all the warning Clark got before he thrust forward, burying himself slowly and inexorably inside of Clark. He didn’t stop even when Clark shouted in pain, all of it happening too quickly for him to possibly adjust. He just kept moving until Clark’s ass was pressed hard against his skin, and only then did he stop, biting down gently on the line of Clark’s collarbone.

“I’ve wanted to do this to you since the first time I saw you,” he said, voice low and rasping. “I’ve never stopped wanting it. And now I have this power, I have you, and I’m not giving either one of them up.”

“But I didn’t want this,” Clark panted, shivering. He could feel Lex inside of him, lighting up nerve endings that Clark didn’t even know he had with some combination of pain and pleasure that was making it hard to think, let alone speak coherently. “Not…not like this, anyway.”

“This is about what I want,” Lex growled, teeth bared. He twitched his hips, almost experimentally, and smiled savagely at the noise Clark made because of it. “And I won’t let you fuck it up.”

“I hate you,” Clark muttered, another moan dragged from his throat as Lex started moving, quick thrusts of his hips that left him squirming.

Lex had no response besides to bite down on another section of Clark’s shoulder, which made him jerk helplessly, shuddering. He was losing the fight against himself, beginning to thrust back against Lex even as his mind screamed that this was wrong, that it was never supposed to happen this way. Clark let his head fall back, baring his throat as he groaned, the friction from Lex’s movements inside of him so rough it was painful. And yet it didn’t make him any less desperate, and it didn’t stop him from thrusting back. If Lex would just touch his cock then maybe Clark would be able to focus, or at least feel something besides need, desperate and gnawing.

But Lex’s hands were busy roaming over every other part of Clark’s body, fingernails dragging across his back and scratching patterns against his side. Clark hissed, every inch of his skin feeling raw and sensitized, and he was thrusting back against Lex with abandon now, unable to stop. He wanted more, he needed more, and felt a sudden, awful understanding of what Lex had to be feeling: an all-consuming, never-ending _want_.

As though Lex was reading his mind, he chose that moment to slam his hips against Clark’s hard, starting a new rhythm of thrusts that were faster and nearly unbearable. Nearly. Because Clark was giving as good as he was getting, too turned on and desperate to do anything but move with Lex. The world was a haze around them, orange light and the smell of sweat, and Clark wondered if this moment would stay with him for the rest of his light, glowing bright like a flare anytime he was with someone else. He wondered if that wasn’t what Lex had intended all along.

“Lex,” Clark gasped, shuddering, “Lex, you need to touch me. Just, God, please, touch me.”

“No,” Lex said, voice little more than a rasp. “No, this isn’t about you.”

Clark wanted to call him a liar, wanted to say that every interaction they’d ever had since Smallville onwards had been all about him, but all he could manage instead was, “I hate you.”

And every thrust Lex made, Clark growing harder and more needy, produced the same thing.

“I hate you.”

“I hate you.

“I _hate_ you.” 

He was practically sobbing by the end, sensory overload undoing him more effectively than any torture could, and he was just about ready to get down on his knees and promise Lex the universe on a string if he’d just touch his cock. Perhaps Lex heard it in Clark’s voice, because he thrust one more time then went still, every muscle tensing, teeth digging into the skin of Clark’s shoulder until it bled. Clark could feel Lex coming, a wet, hot rush inside of him that did nothing to diminish his need. 

His voice was so slurred that he could barely understand himself as he gasped, “Please, Lex, please, touch me, I hate you, please, I-”

And Lex, in his first merciful act since kidnapping Clark, wrapped the hand wearing the ring around Clark’s cock and _squeezed_.

It was like being kicked in the chest, like touching a live wire. Clark’s entire body bucked, muscles spasming, and an orgasm had never been so bizarrely close to pain for him. But he didn’t care, because the entire world had temporarily faded to a blaze of pleasure and Clark was lost within it. He had a feeling he would never see this shade of orange again without remembering every detail of this moment. 

When Clark came back to himself, Lex was still leaning against his chest, panting. Clark could already feel the bruises coming up all over his body, the scratches stinging from his sweat, and he knew he’d be lucky if he could walk without pain tomorrow morning. As much as he wanted to complain, he also didn’t want to break the strange silence between them, where the only sounds were their harsh breathing.

It was Lex who spoke first. He looked up at Clark, eyes their normal shade for a moment, and pressed a sloppy kiss against his shoulder. So low that Clark barely caught it, he murmured, “Yeah. I hate you, too.


End file.
